degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:BeMySomeone/Clearwater Episode 313: Clarity
Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie is at lunch filling out an application and Abby sits next to her with Eric) Abby: Getting a job? Sophie: Hah, funny. No, I have to fill this out to be a visitor at the facility where they’re holding Ethan. Eric: How much juvey time is he getting? Sophie: We don’t know yet. He violated probation so probably more than a month. Abby: Damn…poor Ethan. Eric: Poor Ethan? It’s his fault. Sophie: Not this time. Someone must have tricked him into taking those drugs. Eric: If you say so. (Eric rolls his eyes and goes to get lunch) Abby: Don’t mind him, you know they’ve hated each other forever. Sophie: I know. Abby: So visiting your boyfriend in prison? I think they have a show for that. Sophie: He’s not my boyfriend. We haven’t made anything official yet. And now that this is going on… Abby: Well you better make a decision quick. You don’t want to spend all this time at a jail for this guy if you two don’t even end up dating afterwards. Sophie: I know. It just sucks because I didn’t want to rush into this, but now we’re kinda being forced to. Abby: Sorry hun, but you just gotta take what life throws at you. And it sounds like life really wants you to start dating Ethan right away. You’re going to have to make a decision now. Sophie: That’s great, but I still don’t know if I do. I don’t know how I feel anymore… (Sophie looks uncertain as she goes back to the application) Intro Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is in choir with Leah and Kat who are talking) Leah: My first time, he wanted to do anal and I was like, fuck no. Kat: My first time was with Blake when we were freshman. It was actually pretty nice. Leah: That’s good, not too many people can say that about their first time. Kat: Right? What are you, Alicia? Alicia: What? Leah: What was it like losing your virginity? (Alicia has a flashback of Mr. Teller ripping off her shirt) Alicia: Uh…none of your business. Kat: Sorry. It’s okay if you’re a virgin though. That’s actually really refreshing. Alicia: I’m not a virgin, god! (Alicia picks up her stuff and walks out of the class) Leah: We still have 4 minutes left of class, dipshit! Alicia: I don’t care. (She walks out and starts breathing heavily, having many flashbacks) Mr. Teller: Are you okay, Alicia? Alicia: What? Mr. Teller: You look distressed, are you okay? Alicia: What does it matter to you. I thought I made it clear, you’re not allowed to talk to me! Mr. Teller: But it’s so hard… (He chuckles and looks down at his privates) Alicia: You’re disgusting! (She runs off as Mr. Teller smirks at her) Third Plot: Candace (Adrianna and Siobhan are at a lunch table and Candace and Micah sit down next to them) Siobhan: You sure look happy today, Candace. Candace: Glad you noticed. I have my callback for Plaza Suite today. Adrianna: What character? Candace: Karen Nash, the unhappy housewife and the lead in the first act. Me as the lead. I can see it now. Micah: You got this, babe. No one else is going to get this part because you’re perfect for it. (Wendy rushes over to the table with Zak) Adrianna: Hey, lovebirds! Wendy: Guys, does my hair look okay? Zak: I already told you it did. Wendy: Yeah, but I need a girl’s opinion. Siobhan: Your hair looks great! Why? Wendy: I have a callback today for the fall play. I might get the part of Karen Nash. (Everyone falls silent and Wendy looks confused) Wendy: What, you guys don’t think I can get it? Candace: Nope. (Adrianna hits Candace) Adrianna: Of course you can get it! Why wouldn’t you. Siobhan: Because Candace is trying out for it and we all know Candace gets whatever she wants. Adrianna: SHH! Wendy: Oh…you got a callback for that role too? Candace: Uh…yeah. Wendy: Cool, well…may the best girl win. (Wendy and Zak walk off and Candace smirks) Candace: Oh, I intend to. (Adrianna gives her a dirty look) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie is putting all her belongings in a box and led down a hallway by a cop) Cop: Here he is. 15 minutes. Sophie: Thank you. (He closes the door and leaves Sophie in a room with Ethan) Ethan: It’s great getting those cuffs off. (He is in an orange jumpsuit and walks up to Sophie, hugging her tight) Ethan: Am I allowed to kiss you? (She kisses him and they sit down) Ethan: Do people know at school? Sophie: Some, not all. They don’t believe you that it was some kind of sabotage. Ethan: I can’t blame them…I always fuck up. It’s like the boy who cried wolf…and this time I’m finally telling the truth…but it’s too late. Sophie: I’m sorry. I’ve done a lot of shit in the past too, it’s not like I’m super credible either. Ethan: That’s why we belong together. Just two people trying to change their reputation, yet always getting caught in someone else’s mess. Sophie: Yeah… Ethan: Can I ask you something? Sophie: Of course. Ethan: We’ve been…more than friendly for almost a month now. When I get out of here, am I allowed you call you my girlfriend? Sophie: Honest answer…I don’t know. I haven’t figured that out, yet. Ethan: Okay. Sophie: I like you, Ethan. I just don’t know how much I’m ready to commit for. Things just got better, I don’t want to do anything to make them worse. Ethan: I get it, don’t worry. You just coming here to meet me means so much. (He hugs her again and she looks confused and conflicted) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Danielle are hanging out between classes) Danielle: Hey, we should do something this weekend. Maybe shopping? Alicia: I don’t know… Danielle: Are you okay? You seem…off. Alicia: Mr. Teller talked to me again today. And he was being…pervish. Danielle: Seriously? Even after we threatened to blackmail him? Alicia: I read that 64% of rapists rape people more than once. Danielle: He’s just bluffing. I’ll bet you anything, still trying to manipulate you. Alicia: But am I really going to risk it? Danielle: Okay, so are you saying that you’re finally going to tell someone? Alicia: I want to…but I can’t. If he does something to my mom like he promised he would- Danielle: How would be do that if he’s in jail? Alicia: He has to have backup, Danielle. He’s not stupid. I just can’t. Danielle: This sucks. Alicia: I just hate…I HATE how he’s the one who took my virginity. I didn’t get to choose when I lost it or with who. He took that from me… (Danielle puts her arm on Alicia’s shoulder and Alicia shrugs it off) Alicia: I’m done being so pathetic. I need to do something…I’ll talk to you later. (Alicia walks off and sees Brendan at his locker) Alicia: Hey. You got a condom on you? Brendan: Yeah…why? Alicia: Let’s use it. (She walks into the bathroom and motions for Brendan to follow her) Brendan: Fuck yes! (She slams his locker and follows her into the bathroom) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie walks into the Hub and goes to the counter) Lindsay: Hey stranger. (Sophie turns around and looks shocked) Sophie: Lindsay! What the hell are you doing here? Lindsay: I just got out of rehab Monday. I came here as soon as I could. I’ve missed you so much. (They hug tightly and take seats at a table) Sophie: Are you…sober? Lindsay: 38 days. So don’t expect any more late night drunken make-out sessions. Sophie: So no alcohol, or heroine, or coke? Lindsay: None. Once you left, it really inspired me to get better…for you. Sophie: That’s so sweet. I’ve missed you so much. Lindsay: Me too. I’ve wanted to do this for so long. (She leans over and kisses Sophie passionately) Sophie: That felt…amazing. I missed that. Lindsay: Same here. I want to pick up right where we left off…but maybe be a good girlfriend now. Sophie: You mean…make things official? Are you staying in Clearwater? Lindsay: Yeah, I convinced my mom that it would be better to come here. We got a little studio apartment, but it’s nice. Already feels like home. Sophie: That’s amazing. But, why wouldn’t you tell me? Lindsay: Cuz I wanted it to be a surprise. Listen, I actually have to go, but want to meet here tonight at around 5? Have our first real date. Sophie: Sounds…perfect. (Lindsay kisses her on the side of the mouth and leaves and Sophie looks happy) Third Plot: Candace (Candace walks into cheer practice and walks up to Carly) Candace: Hi, I have to leave like 10 minutes early for a callback audition if that’s okay. Carly: You want to do cheerleading and theater? Get ready for every night to be filled, girl. Candace: I like to keep myself busy. Carly: Just don’t fall behind. Candace: As if. (Candace walks over to the other girls doing stretches and Adrianna walks over to her) Adrianna: You know, a good friend would say “hey, I already have cheerleading, I should let my best friend who has no after school activities have this part.” Candace: You’re saying you want me to give Wendy the part? Adrianna: Just a suggestion. You know, on how to be a good person. Candace: You’re crazy. Getting the lead in the play would charge my popularity by like 50%. Adrianna: You’re already cheering at every football game in front of one quarter of the school. Wendy? She’s still a nobody. Candace: She has that creepy boyfriend. That’s something she has going for her. Adrianna: They’re not even together yet. Candace: I’m not giving her any special treatment. If she gets that role, it’ll be because she truly deserved it more than me and would be a better fit for it. But let’s be honest, I don’t think we’ll see that happen. Adrianna: Fine. But just know, we’re all rooting for Wendy to get it. And we’ll make sure the director knows that. (Adrianna goes back to her stretches and Candace gives her a mean look) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia and Brendan are making out in the bathroom stall and he pulls out his condom) Brendan: I can’t wait to get inside of you. Damn, you’re so hot. (He unzips her pants and puts his hand down them and she starts having a flashback of her rape) Alicia: STOP! Brendan: What? You wanted to do this? Alicia: GET AWAY FROM ME! Brendan: SH! Do you want to get caught? Alicia: STOP IT! (She runs out of the stall and into the hallway) Alicia: Shit! (She runs into an empty classroom and locks the door behind her, starting to sob) Alicia: What is wrong with me? Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie walks into the auditorium and sees people getting ready for callbacks) Sophie: Sadie! Thank goodness you’re here. I need help. Sadie: What’s wrong, sweetie? Sophie: I feel like I should be on one of those messed up teen shows. Sadie: Why? What’s going on? Sophie: My maybe-boyfriend is in juvey, it doesn’t get much more messed up than that. Sadie: The fuck? Last time we talked, we went to homecoming together and you were really into girls. Sophie: That’s another thing. No one knows about this girl I kinda had a thing with in rehab. Sadie: Wow, okay. So now you’re going to have to choose. But at least this guy you’re with now is here in Clearwater. Sophie: So is the girl. She just got ejected from rehab and came to see me. They’re both looking to make things official and I don’t know what to do! Sadie: Well which one gives you that fuzzy feeling inside? Sophie: They both do, that’s the problem. Sadie: Then maybe you shouldn’t commit to anyone right now. If you have feelings for more than one person, that could get mega-messy. Sophie: I guess. This sucks. Sadie: I know you’ll do the right thing. You’ve proven lately that you’ve gotten much better at that. Just don’t let me down. (Sadie hugs her and sees Matt bump into a stage light) Sadie: Matt! Watch where you’re going for god’s sake! Sorry Soph, I gotta get back to this play. But talk to me soon, okay? Sophie: Yeah, I got to go figure this out anyway. Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is wiping her tears in the bathroom and Danielle walks in) Danielle: Hon, what’s wrong? Alicia: I’m so dumb. I thought I could control when I had sex and could tell people I’m not a virgin without saying I got my virginity taken away during rape. But I couldn’t. It just all came back, that night. Danielle: Are you saying you almost fucked somebody? Alicia: Ugh, so stupid! (Alicia grabs her purse and starts walking out, and Danielle follows her) Alicia: Oh hell no. (They see Mr. Teller alone with Siobhan in a classroom helping her out with her homework) Danielle: What is he doing? Searching for his next victim. We need to get rid of this guy Alicia, enough is enough. Alicia: I know, but I can’t say anything. I can’t let him hurt my mom. Danielle: We’ll tell the cops what he said about your mom. Get her somewhere safe, maybe have cops watch your house until he’s locked up. Then get a restraining order. I’ll help you through all of this. Alicia: I don’t want people knowing I’m this pathetic. (She starts crying and Danielle holds her) Danielle: What happened to you was not your fault AT ALL. And if anyone thinks that, they’re fucked up in the head. Alicia: I don’t know how I’m going to tell the cops. Danielle: Don’t start off with the cops. Start off with Hanson. You know him better, it won’t be as weird. And then he can help you with the cops. And I will too. And your mom. Alicia: Oh god, my mom finding out. Danielle: You could be saving another girl, Alicia. Alicia: I know. I have to do this. And now, before I change my mind. Danielle: Want me to come with you? Alicia: No…I can do it. (Alicia walks off) Alicia: I can’t say it was me. This has gone too fucking far! I really going to do this? (She looks nervous as she walks down to the office) Third Plot: Candace (Candace and Micah are rehearsing lines on stage and Zak walks up to them) Zak: Can I talk to Candace alone, please? Micah: Anything you can say to her, you can say to her boyfriend. Okay, pal? Zak: Fine. I want you to give Wendy this role. Candace: Are you kidding? Everyone keeps telling me that I should give it to her. Why don’t you let her fight for something for once? Everything she has is because of me. The popularity. The clothes. All of it. Zak: Yeah, you’ve tried making her into your clone who does whatever you say. So far, it hasn’t worked. Micah: You better back off my girl, bud. I can put you in a wheelchair without a problem. Zak: You’d like to think you can. (Micah gets close to him and invites him to throw a punch) Micah: Hit me gay boy. Candace: Micah- Micah: No, do it. (Wendy walks up to them) Wendy: What is going on? Zak: Nothing. Micah: You sure? Zak: Yup. You better play fair because I’m watching. (He walks off with Wendy and Micah starts laughing) Micah: What fucking loser! Candace: Wendy has no chance winning that part against me. Wendy: I don’t? (They turn around and see Wendy listening) Wendy: Why don’t I prove you wrong for once? Because they all liked me in the cheer squad and I was offered a spot before you were. I can do the same thing with this play. Candace: Whatever. Wendy: Are you really going to take this away from me? You’ve taken everything else from me! Candace: Stop with the drama, we’re not acting yet. Wendy: Everyone keeps telling me what a bad friend you are to me…and you’re proving them right. (Wendy walks off, looking upset and Candace rolls her eyes) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie looks gorgeous as she walks into the Hub for her date) Lindsay: Oh my god, you’re…flawless…you look like a painting. Sophie: Thank you… (She sits down at the table and Lindsay grabs her hand) Lindsay: I’m so happy…you give me the strength to stay clean. Sophie: I’m so happy. This guy I’ve been talking to…he’s in juvey right now for drugs. But…he didn’t stop for me like you did. Lindsay: What do you mean? You’ve…you’ve been seeing a guy since you left? Sophie: I mean, it wasn’t anything official. We have history and it just kinda…brought us together for a bit. But I was nervous after seeing you because I’d have to choose between you and him…but now I know…you’re the one. Lindsay: I can’t believe this. Sophie: What is it? Lindsay: I don’t want to be just another option that you go for, Soph. I want to be the only option. The fact that you even had to think about it just shows that you’re obviously not into me as much as I’m into you. (Lindsay grabs her purse and stands up) Sophie: Don’t go! I want to be with you. Lindsay: I told you everything about me in rehab. About my ex who made me chase her around for a year, only to let me know later she wasn’t all that into me. I told you how scared I was to start anything new and you told me I didn’t have to be scared with you. But then you come back here and go off with someone else right away? Sophie: I never promised you anything, Lindsay. Lindsay: I know. I just thought you were different. (Lindsay leaves and Sophie looks upset) Tori: Here, looks like you need this. (Tori sets down a piece of cake on the table) Tori: On the house. (Tori walks away and Sophie pushes it away and storms out) Sub Plot: Alicia (Alicia is sitting in Mr. Hanson’s office) Mr. Hanson: You said you had some information about one of our teachers and another student? Alicia: Yeah uh…this is confidential, right? Mr. Hanson: If the police have to get involved then…no, but I try to make it be. Alicia: Alright well…getting this guy out of here is more important than a friendship. Mr. Teller is having a romantic and sexual relationship with Danielle Hooper. She’s only 16. Mr. Hanson: Do you have any proof of this? Alicia: Yes. Right here. (She shows him the picture of Danielle and Mr. Teller kissing that Danielle took for blackmail) Mr. Hanson: Alright. Thank you for telling me. I’ll be right back. (Mr. Hanson leaves and Alicia pulls out her phone) Alicia: Hey Danielle, I thought I’d leave you a message explaining everything. I’m sorry ahead of time. I couldn’t tell them the truth. I have to keep my mom safe. And I can’t ruin my reputation like that. I told them that you and him had a relationship. It’ll get him fired and sent to prison. Don’t try to deny it, I showed him the picture you took of you kissing him that we were gonna use as blackmail against him. I really hope you understand. I’m sorry… (Alicia hangs up and takes a deep breath) Third Plot: Candace (Candace and Micah are at the callback auditions backstage) Micah: In like 15 minutes you’re going to nail this audition and get that role. Candace: You think so? No one else thinks so. Micah: They know you will too. That’s why they keep telling you to quit. Candace: You always make me feel better. Thank you. Micah: I can make you feel really good. (He starts making out with her and is about to take her top off) Candace: Are we seriously doing this back here? Micah: No one’s here yet, your audition isn’t for 15 minutes. Plus it’s kinda hot. Candace: It is. (Candace takes off her top and Micah takes off his shirt as they start making out heavily) Candace: I want you so bad. (She unbuckles his pants and he picks her up against the wall) Micah: You’re so hot. (The curtain raises and Sadie, Eric, and a few others see them about to have sex) Sadie: Oh my god. (They look at everyone watching them and Micah drops her) Candace: Oh my god, I am so sorry! Sadie: Don’t be! This is what I’m looking for. Fearlessness and comfort on the stage! Eric: Are you serious? She just almost got laid on the stage. Sadie: And it’s that passion and fire that I also see in Karen. Candace is perfect for this role of her. You’re Karen Nash, Candace! Candace: I got the role! Wendy: She got the role? Sadie: And now everybody is casted. Let the show begin! (Candace and Micah hug as Wendy walks away, upset) Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie and Abby are outside Abby’s house smoking weed) Abby: So you just missed your chance with a really hot girl all because of Ethan? Sophie: Yeah, why did I have to bring him up? Abby: Do you think she’ll forgive you? Sophie: I doubt it. She’s right, I left her and then started something with Ethan the second I got back. Abby: Maybe you should just stay single for a while. Figure out your sexuality, all of that. Sophie: I don’t feel the spark with Ethan like I do with Lindsay. Or I did with you, not to bring that up again. Abby: Maybe you’re not bi after all. What about Dex? Did you ever feel anything with him? Sophie: I pretty much used him, to be honest. I needed a rock and I thought that was him. Guess it wasn’t. Abby: So is this…is this you coming out as a lesbian right now? Sophie: I…I guess so. I don’t want Ethan. He’s a mess. I need someone stable. Something stable for once. The soft, warm lips of a girl. That’s what I want. Abby: You’re finally stable. I’ll admit, you scared me a lot last year. The horrible decisions you kept making, hurting so many people. And then I was scared to death when you almost killed yourself. Sophie: The doctors told me I was really close to succeeding. Abby: I’m glad you didn’t. Cuz now look where you are? Sophie: Recently out of rehab? Abby: No! Well, yes. But getting all your friends back. And clean of drugs. And finally pretty happy for once. You don’t need Ethan dragging you down. Sophie: You’re right. I just need to focus on friends and staying clean. Abby: Come here, you lesbian. (Abby hugs her) Sophie: Why do you love saying that? Abby: Because I’ve called it since when we first met. Sophie: Ugh. Abby: I’m glad you’re finally happy with yourself. We’re both happy for once. It’s great. Sophie: But I need to go finish things with Ethan…which won’t make him very happy. Abby: Eh, he did this to himself. He’ll get over it. Sophie: I hope…I’m so done hurting people… Third Plot: Candace (Candace is leaving the school and sees Wendy crying outside) Candace: Are you seriously crying over this stupid role? Wendy: Stupid role? I fought so hard for this. Learning the lines. Practicing every night. I bought hair dye to make my hair the same color as her’s for the actual play. Candace: Wow. You sure wanted it. Wendy: And you took it away from me. Candace: Wendy, I’m sorry. But I need this. Wendy: No you don’t. You said it yourself. You’re on cheer squad, Micah is the captain of the lacrosse team. You guys are already at the top of the social ladder and you’re only freshman. Where am I? Nowhere. Candace: Then change that. Wendy: I keep trying to. But you take away my every chance. Because admit it, you’re scared of me getting more popular than you. Because you know I’m more likeable and you’re a wench. Candace: What? That’s the stupidest thing I’ve ever heard. Wendy: No it’s not. And you know it. I saw your look at cheer tryouts when you thought that I was going to end up being more popular on the squad than you were. It scared you to death! Candace: Believe whatever you want. Call me when you’re doing being a crazy jealous bitch. Wendy: I won’t…not anymore. Candace: What? Wendy: I’m done with you. I am so done with you! I never want to talk to you again. Ever. (Wendy gets up and is about to leave) Candace: You don’t mean that. I’m all you have! Wendy: Not anymore. I have Adrianna and Siobhan. They’re real friends to me. And I have Zak, he’s amazing as well. And I don’t need you. It’s just a matter of time before everyone else realizes that too. Candace: Fine! I don’t need you. Have fun being a loser! Wendy: I intend to. I’m finally free from you. You were the worst thing that ever happened to me. Good riddance, slut, (Wendy walks off and looks empowered as Candace stands alone and tries to hide looking upset) Sub Plot: Alicia (Danielle is walking with Scott and they see the police walking up to them) Cop: Danielle Hooper, we’re going to take you down to the station. Danielle: What? For what? Cop: We have information about you having sexual relations with a teacher at this school. You’re not in trouble, we just need the facts. Danielle: That’s insane, whoever told you that was lying. Cop: We have proof, miss. (He shows her the picture of her and Mr. Teller) Scott: Danielle, what the hell? Danielle: You’ve got to be kidding me…I can’t believe this. Cop: Let’s go. (Danielle turns to Scott) Danielle: Scott, I’ll explain later. Go to my house and warn my mom. Find Angel and have her go down to the station with her. Just please, trust me. Scott: Okay. I’ll do it. (They take Danielle out of the school as people on the street and other students watch her get in the back of the police car) Danielle: This is not happening right now… Main Plot: Sophie (Sophie is sitting in the room with Ethan again) Ethan: I’m being sent to the detention facility tomorrow. This is the last time we can see each other for a while. Until I get back. Sophie: How long is that? Ethan: 3 months. Sophie: Damn, they’re really keeping you in there for that long. Ethan: Yup. For something I didn’t even do. Sophie: I don’t believe you. Ethan: That’s okay…no one else does either. Just let me know…will you be waiting for me when I get back? Sophie: I…no. I can’t believe it took me this long to realize, but I like girls. Not boys. Only girls. And I need to focus on staying better and mending all my broken friendships. I’m sorry. Ethan: That’s okay…we’ll talk more when I get back. (A cop comes in and takes Ethan away) Ethan: 3 months. (Sophie waves goodbye as he leaves sight and takes a deep breath) Sophie: Goodbye to that chapter…on to the next… (She walks out as Ethan looks upset as he is shipped on a truck that drives off) 'NEXT WEEK' Candace: Devil’s piss, what is going on? THE MID-SEASON FINALE Sadie: I can’t believe you would do this to me… Scott: Sadie you have to understand! Sadie: NO! (Sadie takes a handful of pills) WILL Danielle: I’m being sabotaged by my best friend! Ms. Hooper: I want to believe you…but I can’t. Danielle: How could you do this to me?! Alicia: I’m sorry! BLOW Adrianna: Were you just checking out that girl? Candace: No way! Sophie: You’re gorgeous. (Sophie strokes Candace’s hair) YOU (Sadie faints on the bathroom floor) (Candace leans in to kiss Sophie) AWAY (Danielle cries in the interrogation room) Isaac: Something is wrong with you. Sadie: NOTHING IS WRONG WITH ME! (Sadie is being taken out on a stretcher) NEW EPISODES NEXT SUNDAY & MONDAY ONLY ON THE DEGRASSI WIKI Category:Blog posts